


voices

by vanilla_vodka (heartlesstar)



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlesstar/pseuds/vanilla_vodka
Summary: Pukul dua dini hari, Miya Chinen kebelet pipis. Saat hampir mencapai kamar kecil, dia berhenti karena mendengar suara-suara mencurigakan."R-Reki, mhh, kau wangi sekali. Boleh kugigit sekali lagi? Hmm.""L-Langa, jangan, hah, jangan dikenyot. Dijilat saja."Miya menajamkan pendengarannya."Apa mereka berdua sedang pesta makan es krim tanpa mengajakku, huh?"
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	voices

Tubuh mungil dalam balutan kaus yang sedikit tersingkap mengekspos perut itu berguling ke samping, mulut kecilnya setengah terbuka, kemudian sosok berambut gelap itu terjaga. Matanya mengerjap selama beberapa detik, pandangannya menyapu seluruh isi ruangan bernuansa remang-remang. Setelah membersihkan diri dari guyuran lumpur berbau busuk yang ternyata adalah bagian dari festival daerah Miyakojima yang diselenggarakan setahun sekali, Miya langsung terlelap. Samar-samar dalam kondisi setengah sadar, Miya sempat menangkap bayangan dua manusia yang memasuki kamar—itu pasti Langa dan Reki. Tubuh mereka menguarkan aroma wangi sabun yang sama.

Dorongan mendesak untuk buang air kecil pada pukul dua dini hari memaksa Miya mau tak mau terbangun dari tidur pulasnya. Sepasang alisnya mengerut melihat dua futon di seberangnya dalam kondisi berantakan. Langa dan Reki jelas tidur bersisian, tapi ke mana sosok berambut biru dan merah itu sekarang? Shadow mengorok cukup keras membuat Miya jengkel. Dilemparnya bantal tepat ke wajah pria sangar yang memasang ekspresi menjijikkan dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya orang itu sedang memimpikan hal tak senonoh tentang manager cantik tempatnya bekerja sebagai penjaga toko bunga.

Miya bangkit, menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kamar kecil yang letaknya berada di ujung lorong penginapan. Setelah mengetahui bahwa sekumpulan sosok misterius berkostum seperti hantu itu hanyalah penduduk lokal yang berpartisipasi dalam festival lumpur, Miya merasa tak takut berjalan sendirian lagi. Makhluk halus hanya mitos, hanya orang-orang penakut yang percaya pada tipuan semacam itu. Miya melangkah penuh percaya diri sembari bersenandung lirih. Lalu, benaknya dipenuhi pertanyaan seputar keberadaan Langa dan Reki. Pergi ke mana sih mereka? Bermain skateboard pukul dua dini hari? Haha, yang benar saja.

Miya berusaha tak menimbulkan suara saat melangkah. Oh ya, Joe dan Cherry tidur di kamar yang sama. Miya sungguh tak mengerti hubungan macam apa yang dijalani dua pria dewasa yang gemar bertengkar setiap kali bertemu.

" _Ahh, nghh, L-Langaa..."_

?

Langkah Miya otomatis terhenti saat telinganya menangkap suara asing mencurigakan yang berasal dari arah lorong penginapan tempat di mana letak kamar kecil berada.

Menajamkan pendengarannya bak serigala kecil yang waspada, Miya mencoba fokus.

" _R-Reki, mhh, kau wangi sekali. Boleh kugigit sekali lagi? Hmm."_

" _L-Langa, jangan, hah, jangan dikenyot. Dijilat saja."_

?

Digigit.

Dikenyot.

Dijilat.

Tak salah lagi, suara-suara itu milik Langa Hasegawa dan Reki Kyan. Sedang apa malam-malam begini? Apa mereka sedang makan es krim? Sekilas, meski samar, Miya mendengar kata 'digigit, dijilat, dan dikenyot. Kening Miya berkerut, berpikir keras. Dia baru tahu ada orang yang makan es krim dengan cara dikenyot. Sepengetahuannya, mengenyot adalah cara untuk meminum susu dari botol—diperuntukkan untuk bayi yang masih menyusu ibunya.

Sensasi mendesak untuk segera menuntaskan ritual membuang air seni membuat Miya tersiksa. Masa bodohlah. Diam-diam Miya kesal karena tidak diajak makan es krim malam-malam. Langa dan Reki pasti sengaja menyelinap tanpa membangunkan siapapun, pesta es krim berdua tanpa mengajaknya. Hah! Memang siapa yang mau bergabung dengan mereka? Miya merajuk bak anak kucing ngambek. Untuk memastikan sekaligus menangkap basah aksi makan es krim tanpa mengajak dirinya, Miya melongokkan kepalanya dari balik tikungan lorong dan jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak. Matanya melotot.

"Langa, sudah, tadi kau bilang cuma ingin ciuman kenapa bibirmu merayap kemana-mana? Ahh."

"Aku tak tahan melihat kulit telanjangmu, terutama sejak kita berpelukan di pantai tadi pagi."

Dunia seorang Miya Chinen nyaris jungkir balik saat dilihatnya tubuh Reki yang bersandar di dinding, dengan bagian depan yukata berantakan dan mengekspos dada telanjangnya, dihimpit oleh tubuh Langa yang lebih tinggi. Langan sedikit membungkuk, mengendus leher Reki dengan gairah yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

"H-hentikan, sebelum seseorang memergoki kita—" Reki menutup mulutnya, menekan suaranya sendiri, menyadarkan dirinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh tak senonoh yang membuat pemuda berambut biru itu semakin bernapsu.

"Siapa yang bangun pada pukul dua dini hari?" Sengaja merendahkan suaranya saat berbisik di telinga Reki, jemari Langa merayap turun menuju paha dalam pemuda berambut merah. Reki nyaris memekik dan secara spontan melebarkan kedua kakinya. Langa mengulas senyum tipis tak kentara. Padahal baru diraba sebentar, tapi tubuh Reki seperti cacing kepanasan, menggeliat, bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam pelukannya. Langa kembali menangkup kedua pipi Reki yang berwarna kemerahan, desah napas tak teratur dan mata yang mengerjap karena berair. Reki mencengkeram yukata Langa dengan kencang, nyaris merobeknya saat ciuman Langa semakin ganas dan menuntut. Reki merasakan bibirnya perih, setelah ciuman panas beberapa menit lalu, kini Langa kembali menyerang bibirnya tanpa ampun. Reki bisa merasakan napas hangat Langa menerpa wajahnya, geraman samar pemuda itu di telinganya, tubuh bagian depan Langa yang terus mendesaknya.

"B-bibirku pegal, hahh," Reki mencicit pelan, namun tak digubris oleh Langa yang sedang dalam mode semangat empat lima. Langa tak keberatan menyecap dan mengulum bibir Reki sampai pagi sekali pun.

"Hah, jangan khawatir, kalau sudah terbiasa tidak akan terasa pegal lagi."

Reki pun tak bisa melawan saat lidah liat dan panas milik Langa melesak masuk.

Miya tak sempat mencerna peristiwa tak senonoh di depan matanya. Anak itu berbalik lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Sejujurnya, tidak baik mengintip privasi orang lain, sungguh Miya tidak sengaja. Miya melambatkan larinya, menggerutu dengan wajah semerah tomat masak.

"Kalau mau melakukan hal seperti itu, jangan di dekat toilet bisa kan?"

Miya terpaksa berjalan memutar, menuju kamar kecil lain yang letaknya sedikit lebih jauh. Melewati kamar Joe dan Cherry, langkah Miya terhenti saat mendengar suara-suara familier yang persis sama seperti tadi.

" _Brengsek—Kojiro, jangan dikenyot sembarangan atau aku akan membunuhmu!"_

" _Kaoru, ini manis sekali. Mubazir kalau tidak dikenyot. Mhh."_

Miya tertegun, lalu mengambil langkah seribu dan nyaris tersandung, menciptakan bunyi gesekan cukup keras pada lantai berpapan kayu.

Mendadak pintu kamar Joe dan Cherry bergeser terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria bertubuh kekar dalam kondisi topless. Mulutnya sibuk mengulum es krim batangan rasa vanilla yang baru saja direbutnya dari Cherry membuat pria berambut merah muda itu marah-marah.

"Aku mendengar sesuatu, hmm, mungkin seekor musang lewat."

Pintu kembali tertutup.

Miya membanting pintu toilet dengan kesal.

"Kenapa orang dewasa semuanya mesum?!" gerutunya pelan.

_**fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> SK8 The Infinity (c) Studio Bones, Hiroko Utsumi.  
> haiii siapa yg lagi galau sama hubungan langa-reki di episode terbaru? Wkwkwkk :"))) doakan yuk semoga bisa balikan lagi soalnya udah canon loh langa sayang reki aw aw aw


End file.
